


[podfic] California Stars

by Chestnut_filly



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Consensual Underage Sex, Hippies, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:23:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story inspired by Woody Guthrie which eventually devolves into filthy, romantic homo porn (because that is the BEST KIND) set in 1969 Berkeley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] California Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Content Notes: There is non-penetrative underage sex here, underage drug use for recreational purposes, Ronald Reagan, and a small bit that pings me, as a Jew, as rather fetishizing and tokenizing. 
> 
> Thank you so much to LaSordide, who allowed me to record her story.

Title: [California Stars](http://archiveofourown.org/works/547432)  
Length: 41:50  
File Size/Type: 19.19 MB/mp3

[Mediafire link.](http://www.mediafire.com/download/zbzbbfxqkr6dd3v/California_Stars.mp3)


End file.
